


You're Home

by swaa3g



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Vague Descriptions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:01:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28712448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swaa3g/pseuds/swaa3g
Summary: Jeno's finally home.
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Kudos: 15





	You're Home

Jeno hasn't been back in months. He misses him so much, his warmth, his smiles everything about him. It hurts to be so incapable of helping yourself. Couldn't do anything to make the situation a bit lighter. Jaemin knew he was solely responsible for being so miserable. He's to blame. These were the results of his choices and actions.  
  
There hadn’t been a single change in their shared apartment since Jeno left. Jeno’s closet was emptied, the potted plants on the balcony were still shattered, the wine-stained carpet is still intact in the living room and despite the heather being fixed to a warm temperature, he always feels constant chills on his spine.  
  
Their shared apartment, which was once full of brilliance and euphoria, became dull and empty.

  
 _“If I had known you would be like this, I wouldn't have even asked you to marry me,” Jaemin stated, causing the other to stood frozen in his position, on the verge of crying._  
 _Now you're saying this, Jeno whispered in a trembling voice._  
  
 _“You don’t mean it.” Looking up at him, with tears pooling in the corner of his eyes, shaken to the core as the idea of it deflates every fiber of his being. “Jaemin, tell me you don’t mean it!” Jeno shouted, tears flowing through his face. But Jaemin seemed uninterested. He’s had a bad day at work, coming home late with a headache. He just wants to have a good rest._  
  
 _“I mean it. If you're always like this, I don’t think I can stand you any longer.”_  
  
He didn’t mean it, he didn’t mean to hurt Jeno. He was thinking straight that night.

  
Jeno’s departure left a huge void in his heart and nothing but Jeno can fill it out. It aches him physically and emotionally. The littlest of things easily exhausts him, even getting up from bed has become the hardest task to do every day. He doesn’t want to get anywhere but the bed, it reeks of Jeno’s sweet scent. It calms him and keeps him sane.

  
He reached towards the nightstand, swiftly grabbing his phone. He couldn't help but expect it to be Jeno. But he knows for himself that this was impossible. “Hello.” He just wishes that his voice was loud enough for the other line to hear. “Jaemin.” It was Donghyuck, his and Jeno’s mutual friend. Jaemin doesn’t know why Donghyuck still talks to him despite all the horrible things he had said to Jeno. Donghyuck should hate him for inflicting an immeasurable pain on Jeno.

  
God, he felt his eyes burning. “Jeno. . . he told me that he’ll be back this Sunday.” With only the mention of his name bring him to tears what if seeing him. Jaemin couldn’t form words as his throat felt dry, feeling like the air was punched out of his lungs. He began sobbing.

  
“Jaemin, I know both of you had said horrible things to each other but I hope you two could make it up. Don't feel too bad. You know he'll be upset." Donghyuck assures him.

“It was only me who said horrible things. He hates me Donghyuck.” He said in between sobs (Donghyuck could hardly understand what he was saying), voice cracking at the end of his sentence.

-  
  
Jaemin was well-dressed, hairstyled as Jeno likes. That day, he took the courage to messaged Jeno. He didn't expect the other one to answer his message, but Jeno did. Jeno agreed to meet him at their favorite downtown café.

  
He has been waiting for an hour, but Jeno can always take his time. Jaemin will wait patiently for him even if it takes forever.

  
Jaemin was seated on their usual spot and had ordered their usual meal. The usual spot was beside the window. He recalls their moment being broke college students who couldn’t afford much, would stare at the bustling street just beside them.  
  
 _“A puppy!” Jeno exclaimed pointing his fingers at the Samoyed being chased by its owner. Jaemin wished that he was able to capture that moment. The uncanny resemblance of Jeno and the Samoyed was truly adorable. “My puppy,” Jaemin said, intertwining his fingers with Jeno, plastering a saccharine smile. “Jaemin!” Jeno whined, laughing afterward._  
  
Jaemin has a bittersweet smile present on his face.  
  
He had to look too long because he was unable to recognize the presence of his beloved spouse if it wasn’t for the sound of a chair dragging against the wooden floor. “Hi.” Jeno smiled sheepishly at Jaemin.  
  
Jaemin felt his cheeks warmed up.  
  
Jeno’s so beautiful and glowing.  
  
 **He's still wearing his wedding ring!**  
  
"Jaemin, thank you," said Jeno, "a hue of rose spreads slowly on his cheeks. He couldn't believe he said it out loud. That was so embarrassing! He scratches his nape awkwardly, nodding along.

  
Then a silence has occurred.  
  
None of them dare to break it, they just keep on running into circles.  
  
“Here’s your order Sir!” The waitress cheerfully greets placing a cup of coffee and a fruit tea along with the blueberry cheesecake on the table. “Thank you.” Both of them mumbled at the same time.  
  
“Let me help you.” Jaemin insisted, placing the fruit tea and a slice of the blueberry cheesecake off of the tray to the table. “Thank you.”  
  
“Jeno. . .”  
  
“Jaemin. . .”  
  
Jaemin lets out a sigh. He doesn't know where he got the courage but when he got the chance he placed his hand on top of Jeno’s. Jeno gasped, the simplest touch from Jaemin can electrocute him. He regrets looking up as it met Jaemin’s eyes, who were pleading and begging. Jaemin has always known his weakness.  
  
“Jeno, I am sorry. I am.”  
  
Jeno promised not to give in easily to Jaemin's pleas. “I know.” He managed to say, he is glad that his voice didn’t crack as he was trying his best to swallow a sob.  
  
“I know.” He repeats, shaking his head as tears gather at the corner of his eyes. “I am sorry too. I am at fault too.” Tears started streaming down his face, Jaemin badly wants to wipe them dry. It hurts so bad seeing Jeno like this, broken and hurt.  
  
“You are not, you have never been at fault baby,” Jaemin assured him. “Please look at my eyes, please baby.” Jaemin sounds so desperate coaxing Jeno to look at him in the eye. “No,” Jeno muttered, pulling his hand back from Jaemin’s.  
  
But Jaemin has his ways.  
  
Gently traced Jeno's jaw, tilting it slowly upwards. Jeno fights the urge to lean against Jaemin’s minimal touch. He shouldn’t be this easy.  
  
“Jeno. . .” He let out a sob, ugly crying. Jaemin holds his wrist as Jeno desperately tries to pry them off of him.  
  
“Jaemin, I can’t. I can’t-“ Jaemin understood what Jeno went, hands slowly letting go of the other's wrist. “Jeno I am so-“  
  
“I’ll go first Jaemin. First of all, I’d like to apologize for everything. The screaming, being nosy, being overly insecure, everything. I understand why you've said those words. You are tired, I am being too much. Every day I do my best not to think of my insecurities. But that day when you told me that you regret marrying me, created a whole new level of insecurity. I couldn’t help myself but compare myself to Renjun, although I shouldn't have. He was everything that I am not. I couldn’t help but question your intention of marrying me. Was that because I was the only option available back then? Was that for pity? I couldn’t sleep well thinking of it. I wonder how things will turn out if Renjun wasn’t in a relationship with Donghyuck at that time. You would have been happily married now. . . Wow, I am sorry for being selfish.” He forced a laughed, but it sounded so painful. Jaemin just sat there unable to form a coherent response. He feels guilty, the tears on the corner of his eyes was finally flowing down.  
  
Jaemin reaches forward, wiping Jeno’s tears dry. This time Jeno didn’t flinch from his touch.  
  
“Baby, I am very sorry and I am willing to do anything to make this right.”  
  
“Please give me time to think of it Jaemin.”  
  
“I will be willing to wait for you.”

-  
  
Jaemin had cleaned their shared apartment. He had spent his free days cleaning and maintaining the appliances. Day by day his smile has grown wide. Every day brings new hope that Jeno will be on his way back home.  
  
Maybe, he’ll pass out if Jeno came knocking on his door randomly.  
  
Exhausted, he was sprawled at their shared bed.  
  
It’s almost 10:00 PM.  
  
He’s glad that he had finally replaced all the damaged pots with new ones that he had personally painted. Jaemin hopes that Jeno would love them once he’s back home.  
  
Jaemin was about to take a short nap when he was door belled. It might be one of the kids from the other unit, but those kids weren’t usually playing at this time of the day. Weird. There’s a little voice in his mind that tells him that it might be Jeno but he doesn’t want to get his hopes high and just shrugged the idea.  
  
“Coming!”  
  
He strides towards the front door, taking a deep breath. He opened the door slowly, not getting to at least get a glimpse of the guest. When the doors were wide open, it revealed his lovely spouse’s figure with a suitcase on the ground.  
  
“Baby?”  
  
“Jaemin, I have decided that-“ Before he could even finish his sentence Jaemin had engulfed him into a tight and warm embrace. “I am willing to work this out.” Jeno finishes, nuzzling his nose against Jaemin’s neck.  
  
“You’re home,” Jaemin mumbled inhaling Jeno’s sweet scent that he had missed so much.  
  
“I’m home.” Back to Jaemin’s arms, his home.  
  
“I’m glad you are.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you much for reading!


End file.
